Sweetheart
by elly32
Summary: Abby and Stephen! One shot for my friend! Stabby fluff! R&R!


_Hi everyone!_

_This story was requested by a friend who loves Stabby:)_

_I hope You'll like it!_

_As always: I apologize for any and all mistakes in grammar and/or spelling I've made:)_

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine._

* * *

Pain was horrible, it tore her intestines made her a brain stupefied. Somebody kept tormenting her, cramming her bleeding wounds. Why did he cause her pain?

"Don't , Abby please, don't struggle. I know it hurts but I must stop bleeding"

That voice, she knew that voice. She used to have shivers all over the body while hearing it.

"Stephen" she whispered calming down "it hurts" she groaned when his hands strongly pressed her abdomen.

"I know, I know " his voice was thick with emotions "I know Abby, but you must hold on, it won't be long" he promised helplessly looking at blood leaking out through his fingers. Her blood. He felt nauseous at very thought.

It was supposed to be simple research work, not this.

They'd been checking the area when out of nowhere anomaly and pack of raptors had appeared right in front of them. He'd managed to shoot one of the beast but not before it claws had caught Abby, almost tearing the petite woman in half.

He could still hear her scream and sickening sound of tearing flesh.

"I'm gonna die here" Abby suddenly realized tears flowing down her cheeks

"You won't die, you won't" his voice promised " I won't let you, do you understand? They'll be here any moment. Nick said that it wouldn't take long"

Abby looked at his face bent above hers. Stephen, her hero. Her dream guy. She should have told him. He deserved to know.

"Not fair, so handsome, ...so long lashes... " she muttered observing his pale face and widened with fear eyes " my hero" her voice died out.

She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep so badly.

"Abby! Abby! " her shook her small body hard fully aware of pain he just caused. But at the moment pain was good. Pain indicated that she was alive "Come on open that gorgeous eyes of yours" he begged frantically "Come on sweetheart"

Where the heck were they? Where was Nick and the cavalry? How long they were supposed to wait?

With effort Abby opened her eyes.

"I like it" she announced trying to smile "...it sounds good"

"What?" he asked not following but still happy to see her conscious

"Sweetheart" she clarified gasping upon feeling another wave of pain "I like it... when you call me sweetheart"

If circumstances had been any different Stephen would have probably smile broadly upon hearing her admission and even kissed her.

" Then I make a habit to call you that" he promised "just don't fall asleep, ok?"

"So much... must... tell you..." her breathing was more erratic

"Shhhh" he shushed her "not now, later, you will tell me later "

"Nah,... not have time... "

"We have time, we have all the time in the world to talk" he assured her "just wait a little longer, just keep your eyes open, focus on me".

His voice started breaking.

He couldn't lose her!

He couldn't!

He needed her !

She was his only sun, his only reason to get up every day and fight.

He had to do something.

If they stayed here any longer Abby would die.

He made a decision, putting aside their backpacks and his shotgun, Stephen tucked his gun away. He needed both his hands for this.

"You won't die " he said putting one of his arms under her knees, and embracing her back with the other "I won't let you" he growled hauling her body up to his chest and moving in the general direction of the road.

He knew that Cutter and Lester wouldn't be happy with him. They had told him to stay in place till they had all raptors secured. He was supposed to wait for their signal. He was breaking an direct order and all operation procedures. But he didn't care. He broke into run.

Sudden movement waked Abby.

Somebody was caring her. His every step sent a new rush of pain from her wounds.

Stephen, she could identify that smell anywhere. Stephen was caring her through the woods.

But it's wrong. Cutter had ordered them to wait.

She remembered hearing it over the radio.

" They told us to wait" she whispered "they told us to wait for them "

Breathing heavily Stephen leaned against the tree and looked around. So far the luck was on their side, no predators. He felt his legs trembling.

"Patience and obedience were never my strengths, I've got tired of waiting" he tried to make joke

" Not funny" Abby murmured not amused "my blood will bring them to us"

" Don't worry " he whispered with his lips against her forehead "I won't let them near you"

"Promise?"

"Promise sweetheart" he tightened his arms around her " put your arms around my neck and hold on tight sweetheart, we have to go".

About 600 meters separated them from the road and cars of the team.

600 meters of open space , on which they would be an easy target for raptors. But hearing her voice made him stronger. She was conscious, aware what was happening. It was good sign, it had to be.

Abby hid her face in a crook of his neck and firmly clenched her teeth to stop whimpering.

" Here we go"

Stephen ran, his thoughts focused on a precious cargo in his arms.

He could hear the roar behind them but he wasn't going to turn and check what kind of beast was making the noise. He kept his eyes lodge on cars, his legs running quicker then ever before.

"Come on come on" he rumbled "come on people!" he hurried the soldiers which had to be in the vicinity.

Finally he heard shots. They had a cover.

Out of breath he reached the clearing and ran directly to the ambulance openly disregarding everyone who tried to stop him.

"We made it Abby" he whispered laying her on the stretcher

" Sweetheart" she muttered, her voice hoarse and quiet " you promised to call me sweetheart " she reminded him

Stephen smiled lightly stroking her hair " We made it sweetheart"

**THE END**

* * *

**REVIEW? **

**PRETTY PLEASE?**


End file.
